


Spinel and Half Gem friend

by Kimchiginko



Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fire Powers, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: you are a half gem like Steven Universe, similar to Steven you have gain your gem mother's abilities different is you grew up in EmpireCity knowing very little about the gem in your forehead.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader
Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Spinel and Half Gem friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is defiantly a passion project of mine and I only hope that people can at least enjoy the ride

You are a half gem hybrid and have known it for awhile(which having a (C/G)embedded in your forehead gives it away) while living with your father in Empire City for most of your life. You and Steven met after the whole bio poison thing happened, talking about how you learned to control your powers.

During a year of hanging out with Steven and the Crystal Gems you find out the gem that attacked earth was a gem by the name of Spinel but now she was cool with Steven and the gems on earth. Steven kept in contact with Spinel from time to time, “hey Steven” you asked innocently “yes Y/N” Steven said looking at you “can I see or maybe talk to Spinel some time” Steven got a puzzled look on his face “why do you want to see her Y/N I have only talked to you about her” you shrugged “well from what it sounds like she could use more friends” Steven knew you weren’t going to try and hurt anyone’s feelings “actually Spinel was planning coming for a visit today” Steven said not knowing your response, you started to bounce with joy “really?! What time” Steven rubbed the back of his neck “don't know she forgets what time humans are awake and when they are asleep so…” just then the warp pad in his house glowed “come on” you said running “but let me go first” Steven said as we walked into the house.

Steven starting walking up the stairs leading up to the galaxy warp but in Steven’s room we saw a pink gem with pink pig tails pink shoes and wide shoulder pads (just like Steven described) “Hey Spinel long time no see” Steven with a hand shake Spinel shook Steven’s hands with a kind smile “well it feels weird to be back” Spinel looks at you as you enter the room behind Steven “who’d that behind you” Spinel asked not sure how to act you stick you hand out to Spinel for a hand shake “hey there I’m Y/N nice to meet you Spinel” Spinel hesitates but then shakes your hand “so what’s on you forehead Y/N” said Spinel point at your face you felt on you forehead realized what she was pointing at “oh that’s my gem, am half human half Y/G” you said blushing a bit.

Spinel looked confused “but I thought Steven Universe here was the only gem hybrid like ever” Spinel said pointing to Steven “to be fair” Steven said “I thought I was to until Y/N started visiting from Empire city” “why did you never tell me about her when we talked?” Spinel said frustrated “well you never really asked if there was anything new” you tried not make a face but you knew those were a bad choice of words “mostly you just wanted to vent and that’s fine” Steven finished with a half hearted smile, Spinel looked pretty annoyed but she took a deep breath before saying anything “how about we take a walk we Y/N” Spinel said walking down the stairs she stretched her hand grabbed yours and you the waved to Steven “bye” Steven said as he disappeared from view.

As you and Spinel walked down the beach she released your hand. “Stupid Steven” Spinel huffed as she kicked the sand “stupid earth” Spinel kicked another pile of sand but this time the wind kicked up and knocked it in her face. She then sat there grumbling to herself, you walk over and brush off the sand that’s on her “so Spinel what’s it like on Homeworld?” Spinel looked at you with a pretty confused look “did Steven never mention any gem stuff to you Y/N” you shrug “we talked about out gem moms and we talked about our gems and about life but he never talk about Homeworld or the gem war none of that stuff” you admit you felt left out of this whole thing even if gem conflict was dangerous you at least wanted to know what was going on, thought on being kept in the dark was making you flustered.

Spinel saw how thinking about being left out was making you feel Spinel then tried to brush the rest of the sand off her “well Homeworld has technology that makes yours look like sticks and rocks” Spinel started you lean in fascinate by the gem “and there are warps all over to send you to almost anywhere in the galaxy” Spinel said smiling seeing stars in your eyes as she continue her tell of gem tech and gems “and before era 3 gems were made for a purpose Pearl’s were made to serve, Holly Blue Agates were made to general’s and quartz were made to be soldiers” “what about you?” You asked innocently “what were you made to be?” Spinel sighed frowning “I was made to be a friend” you saw how sad Spinel looked just saying those words it looked like she was on the verge of tears. You instinctively hug Spinel, Spinel flinched when you did “you can be my friend Spinel” Spinel tried to hold back tears but when hugging you back she started to cry “that’s all I wanted to be is a friend” Spinel cried while she buried her head in your chest.

As Spinel calmed down you two lay there in the sand and talk for hours. Spinel sees you yawn as you try not to fall asleep on the beach “are you tired?” Spinel asked looking at you with a worried look you sit up “a little but I can stay up” you make another big yawn maybe not “well I guess we can call it a day” Spinel said sad to see you go “I have Steven’s phone number, so I can call you or something” you say try hard not to blush “and if you want to we can hang out again tomorrow” Spinel sat up and held your shoulders looking at you with big stars in her eyes “really Y/N you mean it” you smile “of course” you said patting Spinel"s head “that’s what friends do” 

You and Spinel set a time and place to hang out for the day ‘Funland’. Steven when you walked back with was happy to see the two of you talking up a storm. However hearing the two of you making plans Steven’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Are you kidding Y/N?!” Steven said when walking you home practically deafening you “Spinel isn’t ready for this she is still emotional unstable!” You sigh knowing that Steven was keeping a lot of gem stuff secret from you “look Steven” you said in a annoyed tone of voice “we aren’t doing anything big we are just going to 'Funland’ tomorrow were gonna go on some rides and maybe win a prize” “yeah but what if she has an emotional out bust or if something sets her off” Steven said sounding like he was more worried about the town getting wrecked then Spinel and you having a good time “if your that consider about it then you can just come to 'Funland’ and keep an eye on her” you say getting into Steven’s face “otherwise we are going to hang out tomorrow” Steven raised his hands in the air in defense “woah, woah where is this coming from” you and Steven were at your Summer house you open the room and before closing it you say “we can talk about this later PINK” you shut the door, as you shut it you see Steven eyes grow wide.

You get to 'Funland’ a little early just in case Spinel gets there before you. You then have someone’s gloved hands go over your eyes with a squeak “guess who?” you smile and say “either a cute Pink gem or Spinel” you turn around to see Spinel with a big grin seeing you. You give her a hug “let’s go on a ride Spinel” you say holding her hand and leading her towards the roller coaster “gee that’s a weird looking transporter” Spinel said as you two waited in line “well it’s a roller coaster Spinel, you ride for fun, not really to go anywhere” you explain “oh” Spinel said kind of connecting the dots “so are all the rides and things here for fun?” Spinel asked pointing to the other rides in the park “pretty much” as you and Spinel finally get on the roller coaster you notice two cars in front of you that you see a familiar dark curly hair kid in front of you, you ignore it.

The cars start to move Spinel jumped and grabbed on to you. “Its OK Spinel” you pay her head as the cars continue to move upward “the ride has the belts and this bar its perfectly safe” Spinel shook her head and shut her eyes, Spinel ended up not letting go she just coiled her stretching arms around for safety. It didn’t hurt just enough to hold on to, the cars got to the top “OK Spinel this is where it’s going the ride is going to get fast” “WHAT?!” Spinel shouted as the cars shot down at first Spinel was screaming in terror but as the ride slowed she started to giggle. Spinel released her grasp but now looks more like gem jelly you got out worried that Spinel wouldn’t want to ride any more rides “Spinel you OK?” Spinel shot up startling you “lets do it again” with excitement in her voice. 

You and Spinel went on the roller coaster once more. Spinel didn’t hold on for dear life but she did hold your hand “for safety” she said. When you finish with your second ride you point to the games, “how about we try for some prizes” you suggested “sure, but I never played” Spinel said with a shrug “well let’s do one that we are guarentee a prize” grab her hand and lead her to one of the game booths “ ok this one you have to knock over all the milk bottles, to get a prize” you explain to Spinel “seems simple enough” she was getting to do a mega punch but you stopped her “no, no, no you have to just use these” you hold up a ball to Spinel

Mr. Smiliy stopped us “hold now five dollars four three of those balls Mrs Y/N” you get you wallet out “right sorry” you say with a nervous smile, Spinel took the first ball did a big swing and then tossed it at the milk pins. All of the pins went down, you jump and down secretly knowing with her abilities she was more than capable of knocking those bottles down “you did it Spinel, you get to pick a prize” Spinel jumped up with me “awesome what do I pick?” Mr Smiley sighed heavily “anything off the top shelf” Spinel looked at the shelf “how about that one?” She pointed to the white and pink rabbit with a heart stitched on its chest Mr Smiley handed it to her “there you go” Spinel hugging her new stuffed bunny. Mr Smiley started to set up the pins again, “Ok my turn” you say holding the other two balls Spinel moved over by you as getting ready to throw the first ball. Mr Smiley ducks you swing and throw it ends up not just knocking over the pins but setting some of the booth on fire “oops” you say Mr. Smiley thankfully had a fire extinguisher at every booth (mostly because of Onion) you run up with Spinel right behind you “sorry about that Mr Smiley I can pay for the damages” the fire was out and Mr Smiley sighed handing you a brown stuffed bear with a heart stitched on it but it was upside down. “I know you didn’t mean it Y/N but just be more careful around the booths ok” you nod in agreement. You and Spinel decided that it was time for a break, gems don’t eat but you still needed to eat. You got a corn dog and cotton candy as you finish you corn dog you offer the cotton candy to Spinel “wants some” Spinel looked at it pinched some off and the put it in her mouth “it’s so sweet” Spinel said cheerfully “glad you like it” then notice Steven is walking towards you two

“Great here comes the fun police” you say pointing to Steven, Spinel turns to look and whines “no, I don’t wanna go now” “why would you leave if Steven is here” Spinel made a grumpy face while taking another pinch of cotton candy “he said that he was worried about us hanging out and that when he came here it would be to pick me up” Steven waved at me and Spinel “hey Y/N, Spinel you ready to go” Spinel got up and clung to you “10 more minutes” Spinel said looking at Steven innocently Steven sighed “come on now the Diamonds have been asking when you are coming back to homeworld” Steven said with a half hearted smile “they said I could stay here a week” Spinel said now sitting on your lap “we have to go Spinel” Steven said trying to keep his cool. You came up with a better plan “hey Spinel” she looked at you almost forgetting she was sitting in your lap “how about I carry you back to Steven’s house that way we can spend more time together” you look with a glare in your eye “and drop you off at Steven’s house” Spinel snuggles you “yeah!” Spinel shout you left her up in the air with little to no effort Steven gave you a mean look.

As you Spinel and Steven head to the temple you and Spinel and chatting all the way there. “There at homeworld the Diamonds live the and they are huge, like they can poof you with just their fingers” Steven is not pleased to learn that Spinel has been telling you all this gem stuff. As you get to the door Spinel jumps down hand you the bunny she won “here that way you can remember this day” Spinel said with a smile you hand her you stuffed bear with the upside down heart on it “and you can have this to remember this day along with this” you bust out your phone and open the camera app then hold it up so both you and Spinel are in the shot “ok smile” Spinel smiled a pretty genuine smile and then you showed her the picture “see now I will never forget this day” Spinel looked at the picture on the two of them. Spinel then asked “can you make me a copy please” it warmed your heart hearing that you hugged her saying “sure thing I’ll drop it off tomorrow”

You and Spinel took an hour to say goodbye but Steven finally dragged you away to walk you to your summer house. “What the stars is wrong with you?” Steven said annoyed and angry you however were just down right mad “we have been hanging out for over a year Steven” you said not realizing that your hands were smoking “you have told me that your half gem, and about the fact that all the gems here are from space” your hands were starting to glow red “but you have neglected to tell me some of the more important details” Steven has never seen you this upset before maybe period mad but not this upset “what do you mean Y/N? Can we maybe talk this out?” “ and talk about what?!” You shout as you take you frustration out on a near by rock punching it with the rock exploding into bits, with your still glowing fists Steven backs up a bit putting up his shield “come what’s wrong?” tears stream down your face in the form of magma Steven was aware of your fire abilities but didn’t know they were linked to her emotions “The reason why I exists is because my mother didn’t exist” the heat from your hands started to die down as you took a deep breath and collected yourself as you sat there on the ground glad that you Steven hold on to your stuff animals. Steven sighed see your magma tears still flowing “so” Steven said unsure what to say “this is why you don’t get over emotional about stuff” you wiped some of the magma tears from your eyes “I found the tape that my mother made me and my Dad hid from me” she said in the video that she did want me to exist but she said that it would better off if she didn’t exist" you rub your hand gem on your forehead thinking “I thought about what would happen if I pulled out my gem if my mother would just be there” Steven gave you a worried look “I have had my gem out before Y/N and trust me when I say it’s just you now” you wanted to trust Steven with this fact but with all the stuff he left out. “Look if you tell me everything and I mean everything about the gems and such then we can just drop this” Steven sighed knowing this maybe a big mistake “ok let’s talk”


End file.
